Waiting For You in The Snow
by vialesana
Summary: Hinata yang setia menunggu kedatangan Gaara di tengah turunnya hujan salju. RnR?


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**  
Story: **Vialesana

**Waiting For You in The Snow  
**(don't like don't read)

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, saat ini melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi ke Taman Konoha. Salju masih turun sejak kemarin malam dan belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda berhenti hingga sekarang. Aku pergi pukul sembilan pagi, dan kelihatannya para penduduk lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya didekat perapian mereka dibandingkan bermondar-mandir di jalan. Bisa kuhitung berapa banyak penduduk yang kini berjalan disekitarku. Ya, udara musim salju tahun ini memang lebih dingin dari perkiraan. Aku sendiri pun bisa merasakannya.

Aku datang seorang diri ke Taman Konoha, karena aku akan bertemu kekasihku, Gaara. Empat hari lalu sebelum Gaara pergi berperang di desa Kumogakure dengan pasukan Sunagakure lainnya, dia berpesan padaku agar kami bisa bertemu berdua di taman ini tepat pukul sepuluh pagi setelah dia berperang. Saat Gaara mengatakan hal itu aku senang, namun aku juga merasa takut. Aku senang, karena aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Disamping itu aku juga merasa takut, takut jika terjadi hal tak diinginkan pada Gaara di sana. Bagaimana jika Gaara terluka parah? Apakah Gaara dan pasukannya akan selamat? Sungguh, aku begitu khawatir setiap memikirkannya.

Awalnya aku bersikeras untuk ikut bersama Gaara, tapi justru Gaara sendiri yang menolakku. 'Apa kata orang jika seorang Kazekage membiarkan kekasihnya terluka di medan perang?' katanya cemas.

Masih teringat diotakku bagaimana raut wajah Gaara saat itu. Alisnya sedikit mengerut, namun dia tetap menatapku dengan lembut. Bisa kulihat kedua bola mata hijau lautnya yang menembus mataku, seakan Gaara sedang meramalkan 'bagaimana jadinya jika aku ikut ke medan perang' lewat pandangannya. Pada waktu bersamaan, tangan kiri Gaara terulur dan memegang beberapa helai rambutku, lalu dia mencium bibirku sesaat, kemudian pergi berperang.

Aku menyentuh bibirku dengan sebelah tangan, mencoba mengingat kembali pertemuan terakhir aku bersamanya di gerbang utama Konoha. Kini aku berada di Taman Konoha. Langkahku meninggalkan bekas jejak yang jelas pada jalanan bersalju. Aku pun duduk sendirian. Hembusan nafasku tampak jelas diudara. Kucoba menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Pukul 09.30 pagi, setengah jam lagi Gaara akan tiba di sini. Sepertinya aku tiba terlalu cepat, tapi biarlah.

Sambil menunggu kedatangannya, kupandangi tiga anak kecil yang sedang asyik membuat boneka salju dikejauhan. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Kupandangi terus mereka, ada yang sibuk membuat hiasan mata, hidung dan mulut untuk boneka salju, ada juga yang sibuk membentuk bola salju untuk kepala dan badannya. Setelah bola salju dibuat, mereka mengangkatnya bersama dan menumpuk bulatan salju besar itu menjadi dua. Aku tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutku. Lucu sekali, pikirku. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian meraih hiasan untuk wajah boneka salju, lalu memasangnya sambil berjinjit. Merasa ada yang kurang, mereka segera mencari ranting-ranting pohon agar bisa dijadikan tangan boneka salju dan menancapkannya pada kedua sisi boneka. Anak-anak itu pun bersorak gembira setelah menyelesaikan boneka salju buatan mereka.

Ah, aku sampai lupa, jam berapa ya sekarang? Kuputar pergelangan kananku untuk melihat jam tangan. Ternyata sudah pukul 10.15, kenapa Gaara belum tiba juga? Tumben sekali, biasanya Gaara selalu datang tepat waktu. Dia bukan termasuk orang yang mengingkari waktunya. Apa dia masih di jalan, ya? Aku menghembuskan napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Sudahlah, kutunggu saja.

Kusandarkan punggungku pada kepala kursi taman. Tak lama, suara gemuruh sedikit keluar dari dalam perutku. Lapar, aku memang sengaja belum sarapan, agar aku bisa sarapan bersama Gaara. Tapi Gaara malah...

Aku kembali menghembuskan napas. Lalu pandanganku teralih pada ketiga anak kecil tadi. Kini mereka tengah asyik bermain perang bola salju sambil berlari-larian dan tertawa. Tampaknya asyik sekali. Kalau aku bisa bergabung dan bermain bersama mereka mungkin bisa melupakan rasa laparku. Aku beranjak dari kursi panjang dan menghampiri ketiga anak kecil itu.

"Hei, b-boleh aku ikut bermain? Sepertinya seru sekali." sapaku tersenyum pada mereka. Aku membungkuk dengan menopang kedua tangan dikedua lututku.

Ketiga anak itu mengangguk bersamaan dengan gembira, "Boleh kok. Kita main sama-sama ya, kakak!" seru salah satu anak laki-laki berkupluk hitam. Aku memberikan seringai kecil, kemudian bermain bersama mereka semua.

.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku bermain. Napasku tersengal-sengal, begitu juga mereka. Menyenangkan, baru kali ini aku bisa merasa puas bermain lempar salju. Padahal suhu udara dingin sekali, tapi tetap saja keringatku mengucur sedikit dari keningku. Aku pun mengibaskan sebelah tanganku dan menyeka keringatku. Kulihat anak-anak itu terduduk di jalanan bersalju sambil tiduran. Ah, kalau Gaara tiba nanti akan kuceritakan padanya kalau aku habis bermain perang salju.

"Kak, yang tadi itu seru banget lho!" kata anak laki-laki berambut cokelat.

"Iya, kak! Makasih ya sudah mau gabung sama kita!" tambah seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata.

"Aa, sama-sama." jawabku tersenyum.

Tak lama, anak laki-laki berkupluk hitam berdiri, "Akira, Sato, kita pulang, yuk! Aku sudah lapar nih!" dia menepuk-nepuk punggung dan belakang celananya yang kotor karena salju.

"Yuk, aku juga sangat lapar. Ibuku pasti sedang sibuk membuatkan makan siang." Anak berambut cokelat menyetujui ajakan temannya. Dia ikut berdiri, disusul dengan teman yang satunya, "Eh, tapi kakak ini nanti sendirian, bagaimana, Ryuji?" lanjutnya.

Aku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, menggeleng sedikit, "Tak apa. Pulanglah, orang tua kalian pasti mengkhawatirkan kalian di rumah."

Anak berkacamata membelalakkan matanya, "Be...benar tak apa-apa, kak? Di taman ini sepi lho."

Aku mengangguk, "Benar. Kalian pergi saja, tak perlu memikirkan kakak."

Mereka terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku memperhatikan ketiga anak tersebut hingga wujudnya menghilang ditikungan. Ngomong-ngomong soal lapar, aku juga sama. Ternyata bermain seperti ini malah membuat rasa lapar bertambah. Sudah pukul 11.00? Kenapa batang hidung Gaara masih belum terlihat? Apa aku cari makan dulu, baru aku kembali ke sini lagi, ya? Tapi... nanti Gaara mengira aku tidak datang kalau dia tiba di sini saat aku makan. Sudahlah, biar kutunggu saja dia sampai datang.

.

Aku kembali duduk dibangku Taman Konoha tanpa kehadiran orang lain di sana. Itu wajar, karena hujan salju sepertinya turun semakin lebat, dan mungkin saja ini akan menjadi hujan salju yang panjang. Sebagian mantel yang kukenakan sedikit tetumpuk salju, namun aku tak peduli. Aku menatap sayu jalanan bersalju yang sebenarnya tak kupandang sama sekali. Aku terdiam tanpa memikirkan apapun. Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau belum datang juga? Aku menunggu kehadiranmu di taman ini.

Jam satu, jam tiga, jam lima, hingga jam tujuh malam tak ada sosok yang menandakan kedatangan Gaara. Sejak pagi hingga malam ini, aku tak beranjak sekalipun dari kursi taman. Yang kurasakan sekarang adalah lapar, haus, dan dingin yang menusuk kesekujur tubuhku. Aku sulit menggerakkan jemariku karena mati rasa. Aku menggigil, kurapatkan dan kupeluk diriku sendiri agar mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Hujan salju masih saja turun begitu lebatnya tanpa henti, bahkan angin ikut bertiup cukup kencang. Tak ada seorang pun di taman ini, hanya aku sendiri. Tak ada suara apapun kecuali suara tiupan angin salju. Kucoba mengalihkan perhatianku pada boneka salju yang tadi pagi dibuat anak-ank itu. Bentuknya sudah cukup hancur, setengah tubuhnya telah tertimbun salju. Gaara, kau dimana? Kau tak mungkin lupa dengan janji kita, bukan? Aku percaya, kau pasti akan datang ke tempat ini walaupun terlambat. Aku tahu itu.

.

Aku terus menunggu hingga jam 21.00. Aku memang merasa kedinginan dan kelaparan, tapi yang kuinginkan hanyalah kehadiranmu Gaara. Aku ingin kau segera datang untuk menemuiku. Aku tak akan pergi dari sini jika aku tak bertemu denganmu. Aku akan terus menunggumu.

Entahlah, beberapa menit kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku jatuh dan terkapar begitu saja di jalanan bersalju. Aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa pada diriku lagi. Aku menatap wajahku sendiri yang kini terlihat pucat pasi, tak ada kehidupan didalam tubuhku. Dan aku baru sadar, bahwa aku telah mati. Sekarang aku hanya berwujudkan roh yang tak bisa memegang apapun, apalagi tubuhku sendiri.

Aku terus menatap tubuhku yang tergulai tak bernyawa di sana. Tak lama, beberapa orang datang berlarian menghampiri jasadku. Orang-orang itu ternyata adalah ayahku, adikku, dan kakakku beserta beberapa klan Hyuuga lainnya. Ayah memeluk jasadku erat-erat sambil menjerit dan menangis ketika beliau tahu bahwa aku sudah tak bernyawa. Kakak dan adikku ikut menangis, begitu juga klan Hyuuga lainnya. Ya, mungkin ini memang akhir dari takdirku, mati kedinginan dan kelaparan, kedengarannya konyol sekali.

'Maafkan aku, Hinata.'

Suara itu. Aku menoleh, dan mendapatkan sosok Gaara yang berwujud... roh? Dia berjalan menghampiriku dengan jubah perang Kazekage-nya.

'Ga...gaara-kun?' kataku.

'Maaf,' dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, lalu mengelus sisi wajahku, 'Gara-gara aku, kau harus... mati dengan cara begini. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini.'

'Ga...gaara-kun?' aku memegang dadanya dan kukalungkan kedua lenganku dilehernya, 'Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Ini semua adalah pilihanku, dan aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya. Kau tahu kenapa, Gaara-kun?'

Gaara sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, 'Kenapa?'

'Karena ketika aku mati pun... kita tetap bertemu. Dari awal aku yakin, bahwa Gaara-kun pasti akan datang ke taman ini meskipun itu telat. Dan memang terbukti, bukan?' jelasku tersenyum simpul.

Ya, aku tak akan menyesal telah menunggunya berjam-jam. Tak akan pernah. Aku dan Gaara melihat jasadku yang kini dibawa keluar taman oleh klan Hyuuga. Gaara bilang padaku bahwa ternyata dia telah gugur dalam peperangan di Kumogakure. Namun sepertinya berita tentang meninggalnya sang Kazekage terlalu telat diberitahukan padaku. Tak masalah, asalkan aku bisa hidup bersama dengan Gaara, selama-lamanya. Bukankah begitu, Gaara?

**The End**

Ada yang bingung sama cerita terakhirnya? (^^; )  
dari paragraf yang bertulisan 'Entahlah, ...' itu giliran roh Hinata yang ngomong.  
terus roh Gaara yang mati pas perang datang ke taman Konoha buat ketemu rohnya Hinata.  
Ya, begitulah kira-kira. Hehehe..  
**Review, please? (´•ω•` )**

**07.00 PM  
02.11.2010**


End file.
